


Blood of the Covenant

by awtuscany



Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Arabella Figgs, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Molly Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Weasley Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Dudley Dursley, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley is a Good Mother, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Obscurials, Separation Anxiety, This is going to be a long fic, hinted separation anxiety, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall trusted Albus Dumbledore but didn't trust the very Muggle Dursley family that he decided to leave Harry Potter with. So when Arabella Figg sends her an owl informing her that Vernon Dursley has been starving Harry for some time, Minerva waists no time heading to get Harry out of there. What she wasn't expecting was Dudley Dursley having magic and how cruel his parents are being to him as well. So she does what any teacher who doesn't want to see children in harm's way would do, take the two away and to the one family, she knows that will treat them well.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K Rowling. This is a fan creation with no claim of rights to the characters or worlds portrayed.

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall may have trusted Albus Dumbledore but she didn't trust the Dursley's, she had spent all day in her Animagus form and when Dumbledore told her he was leaving Harry with them she found herself wondering for the first time if Dumbledore truly had the best interest in mind for little Harry Potter. So she would find time to go and keep an eye on Harry, often sitting on the wall of the garden wall whenever she could find time to do so. This is where Arabella Figg finds her one cold December evening just before Christmas when most of the children at Hogwarts had gone home for the holidays.

  
"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on him you know," Arabella says, sitting on the wall next to the stiff tabby cat who was staring at the dark windows of 4 Privet Drive.  
In an instant, the cat is gone and Minerva is there next to the older woman who smells slightly of cabbages.

 

"Well... I still worry. The Dursley's are the worst types of muggles and I could never see them treating Harry correctly."

  
"I could keep you update," Arabella says. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on him for Dumbledore as it is, so I could send you letters on his status if you would like."  
Minerva goes silent, looking up at the dark window of the room she assumes is Harry's, wondering if he is being treated right, he isn't her student yet but in ten short years he will be and not at least having some knowledge of what he is going through would make her feel better about failing Lily and James.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I would like updates on Harry."

  
"It's the least I can do Professor."

  
Professor McGonagall feels like she has accomplished something, smiling slightly to herself she disappears as if she was never there at all. Arabella Figgs smiles as well because she doesn't' trust Dumbledore, not after he ignored her letter about how the Dursley's left the one-year-old Harry out in the garden crying for two hours after he had accidentally used magic to splatter his food all over his Aunt Petunia's perfect kitchen walls. No, Arabella Figgs didn't trust Albus Dumbledore when it came to the safety of Harry Potter and Minerva being there when she should be at Hogwarts keeping an eye on the few students that stayed behind for the Christmas holidays, was enough proof for her that Minvera was at least a bit distrusting of Dumbledore's plan. After all, there was little Arabella could do on her own, but with a witch as strong as Minerva McGonagall on her side little Harry Potter might have a chance at staying alive.

  
Months passed, winter turns to Spring and Arabella keeps an eye on the residents of 4 Privet Drive, especially young Harry who would often be pawned off on Arabella for babysitting when Petunia went out to treat little Dudley to some goodies. It was about a week before Harry's birthday when he was dropped off looking a lot skinnier than last time, a dark bruise around his eye and looking longingly at the refrigerator. Arabella tries to think back to the last time she had Harry, he didn't look nearly as thin and had no interest in the food Arabella had to offer, but that was probably because she wasn't the best cook.  
"Harry dear," she says softly, "When was the last time you ate?"

  
"Uncle Vernon wouldn't let Aunt Tunie feed me," little Harry says softly looking longingly at the food Arabella was setting out for him.

  
"For how long?"

  
"A while... We went to church this many times." Harry holds up two chubby little fingers and Arabella's heart falls. She always worked hard with Harry on his numbers and letters when he was over because he was such a smart little boy, and she knew his 'guardians' wouldn't be working with him. Arabella sets the food, a glass of water and some plain broth to avoid hurting his stomach after having not been fed for so long, on a tray in front of the TV which she turns onto an educational kid's show before leaving to send an owl off.

  
At first, she thinks about sending a letter to Dumbledore but then remembers how he ignored what happened with Harry being left out in the garden and decides against it. So she sends an owl to the witch who she promised to keep updated on Harry's condition. She writes everything she's found out, about Harry's not being fed and the black eye she saw, and then sends her owl off to McGonagall to try and get some help. The broth and water would be a good start but Harry needed to see a healer or a doctor or someone and would most likely need a specified diet to get his weight back to normal.

  
As soon as she's done sending the owl she goes to check in on Harry who has finished his broth and his counting along with the television program, although he can't count past three he is trying his best.

  
Arabella smiles softly and sits on her seat watching Harry, then joins in helping him count along with the television. Harry is smiling and laughing as he counts with the magical bunny on the screen which Arabella finds ridiculous because the magical bunny was the farthest thing from realistic, even in the magical world. Arabella hears the doorbell ring and hesitantly gets up going to get the door hoping that it's Professor McGonagall and not Petunia Dursley.

  
Unfortunately, it is Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley standing next to her, gripping his mother's hand tightly, much quieter than he normally is. Arabella doesn't want to send Harry back to this woman but she knows that she doesn't have the power to make her give him up, so she calls Harry in.

  
Harry for what it's worth, doesn't make a scene about going back with his aunt, he just walks over to her, says a polite thank you to Arabella and hurries after his aunt who is already walking towards home. Arabella's heart goes out to him, but there isn't much that she can do right this second, she's already informed Professor McGonagall and now all she can do is wait.

  
It seems like forever but McGonagall knocks on her door, Arabella hurries and opens the door, McGonagall rushes in and looks about for Harry.  
"Where is he?" She asks, looking around Arabella's small cat-filled home.

  
"His aunt came and took him back home just a bit before you came. He should be back at their house by now, and Vernon should be home soon, so I'd hurry if I were you."  
McGonagall nods and disappears, with Arabella feeling quite proud of herself. McGonagall appears just outside Harry's home, having decided that just appearing inside the house would not be a good idea considering Petunia's hatred for magic, and she doesn't feel like making Petunia any more hostile than she's already going to be. McGonagall knocks politely on the door to 4 Privet Drive and waits. A teary eyed Petunia answers, looking pale, and then when she sees McGonagall she immediately looks angry.

  
"You!"

  
"Mrs. Dursely, I'm here about Harry."

  
"You leave him on our doorstep and then just come back like it never happened? No, leave, we're raising him to never know about your kind and we will stamp his freakiness out of him."

  
"I assure you Mrs. Dursely that is extremely dangerous, do you know what happens when you suppress a young witch or wizard's magic? Nothing good. Now be polite and let me in."

  
Petunia doesn't move, but the sound of two children screaming causes Professor McGonagall to push past her, entering the house to see what the screaming is about. To her surprise Vernon Dursley is standing in the middle of the living room, belt raised in his hand about to strike, but the child he's about to strike is surprising, it's not Harry Potter but his cousin Dudley.

  
"What is going on?" McGonagall yells, surprising all three.

  
Vernon turns on McGonagall and immediately looks even angrier. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?!"  
McGonagall doesn't answer and instead pulls her wand, pointing it right at Vernon, "Expelliarmus!" The belt goes flying, and McGonagall keeps her wand trained on Vernon. "Why were you beating your child?!"

  
Petunia enters and rushes to Dudley, pulling him away from Vernon and McGonagall.  
"He's a freak just like that one!" Vernon yells face turning purple as he points at Harry with a fat finger. "I knew we shouldn't have taken that freak in! His freakiness has infected my son!"

  
"Do you really think that magic is infectious? You idiotic muggle, magic isn't infectious, you have to be born with it. These boys aren't freaks they are perfect young wizards who I refuse to leave in your custody any longer!"

  
"Take them!" Vernon rages. "I don't want these freaks anywhere near me ever again!"  
"Vernon!" Petunia says, shocked. "Dudley is our son!"

  
"I don't care! He's a freak! Just like that worm of a child we've been putting up with for the last few weeks. We can have another child, a better child who isn't a freak!"  
Petunia's hand goes to her mouth, hand on Dudley's shoulder, shaking under Vernon's gaze.  
"He'll be safer with me," McGonagall says softly. "I'll make sure he goes to a good home with a loving family. He'll never be harmed ever again."

  
Petunia relents, taking her grip off of Dudley, and whispering softly to him, then sending him and Harry over to McGonagall who disappears with both of them with a loud bang.  
McGonagall reappears outside what looks like a modified pigpen with several other buildings piled on top, looking as though it was held together by magic. McGonagall walks right past the sign that says 'The Burrow,' holding Harry's hand in her left and Dudley's hand in her right hand, and uses her foot to knock on the door.

  
After some time a young plump woman with red hair, surrounded by six boys with hair as red as hers and holding a baby who's hair is just beginning to come in and it's just as red as her mother's and brothers'. The woman smiles at McGonagall but then looks very confused when she sees the two boys who are with her.  
"Molly," McGonagall says, "Sorry for the short notice but I was wondering if you'd look after these two boys for me until I can find someone to look after them permanently."  
"Come in," Molly says, moving so that McGonagall and the boys can come in. "I want to know everything."

  
Molly starts tea, the red head children start dispersing to go play and Harry and Dudley look up to McGonagall as if to say could they also go play. McGonagall nods and the two head off after the youngest of the red headed boys. Molly now with only the tiny baby girl turns to McGonagall and waves her wand letting the tea start to pour itself into two tea cups.

  
"How do you like your tea Minerva?"

  
"Under the circumstances, I don't think tea will calm my nerves... But I take it with three spoons of sugar and cream."

  
The spoon from the sugar bowl floats up and puts three spoon fulls into the second tea cup and the cream cup floats over and pours some into the cup. Minerva carefully picks up the cup and takes a sip, before putting the cup down, and looking at Molly. Molly smiles kindly.

  
"Take your time Minerva," she says. "I'm sure you've had quite the day."

  
"I'm not even sure where to start Molly... I knew it was a mistake leaving him with those muggles... But I had no idea how bad it would be..."

  
"Leaving who with muggles?"

  
"Leaving Harry Potter with muggles."


	2. Chapter Two

###  Chapter Two

Molly Weasley wasn't sure what to think when Minerva McGonagall showed up on her doorstep with two children, both sporting bruises and a few cuts that Molly was almost certain were inflicted by a belt. Whatever Molly was expecting it wasn't for Minerva to almost break down over a cup of tea after sending the two boys off to go play. Molly was certainly not expecting Minerva to tell her that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, was sent to live with muggles who hated magic. 

"You mean to tell me," Molly starts strained, "That the Ministry sent the boy to live with Lily's muggle sister, whom Lily hadn't spoken to in years?"

"Not the Ministry," Minerva says softly, "Dumbledore did it. He sent Harry to live with Lily's sister who is the worst kind of muggle. She hates magic and hated her sister, but she's nothing compared to her husband, Vernon."

"Why would Dumbledore send Harry to live with such horrible people?!" 

"I don't know but I made a deal with a  Squib that was watching over Harry on Dumbledore's request and she sent me an owl when she found out that Harry was being abused."

"They were abusing the poor child?!"

"I'm afraid so... I, in a blind rage, went to their home to get Harry, but I wasn't prepared for what I found. That horrible man Vernon was beating his own child for having magic, so I took them both. I brought them both straight here because I knew you had so many children and were great with them."

"So...Those boys... They are Harry and his cousin?"

"Yes. The black haired boy is Harry, his scar is hidden by the unruly hair that is all his fathers, and the blond child is Dudley Dursley, Harry's older cousin." 

"I see..." Molly says, anger flowing through her as she thinks about the man who beat two frightened children simply for being different from him. Molly wouldn't mind going straight to him and making him suffer as much as he made those children suffer.

"Will you and Arthur be willing to look after them? Just until I can find someone else to take care of them, and get the ministry to allow them to be adopted by some nice wizarding family." 

"Don't even bother," Molly says sternly, so sternly that the baby in her arms whines, which causes Molly to immediately start calming the baby. "Arthur and I will take them both in, with a family as large as ours no one will even notice two more children. With Arthur working in the ministry he can pull some strings and get Harry and Dudley adopted by us much quicker than someone outside the ministry."

"But you have so many kids to take care of as it is!" Minerva says worriedly, knowing that Molly already has seven children to take care of and William is starting Hogwarts this upcoming school year, which will be a strain on the Weasley's finances. 

"I know, but I'm not going to have those poor boys being bounced around from place to place and I won't risk poor Harry going to a family that will use his status to their advantage!" 

"If you insist on taking them in, and Arthur agrees to it, then at least let me assist. I know how difficult things will be on you with another two mouths to feed and send off to Hogwarts." 

"We've always gotten by," Molly says, her pride slightly bruised at the insinuation that she can't feed her children. 

"I'm not saying that you aren't a good mother Molly! I just know that you have financial troubles and I can pull some strings to get your children assistance from Hogwarts to buy their books and robes. I also... I also want to be involved in Harry's life as much as possible, including helping his new family as much as possible."

Molly's irritated scowl softens into a sad smile, "I understand. Of course, you can help out with Harry. How about you stay for dinner so that we can ask Arthur together."

Minerva smiles softly, "I would like that."

"Good, now we should go check on the children, leaving eight little boys alone as long as we have is asking for trouble."

Minerva nods, knowing exactly what Molly means from being a Professor as long as she has, Minerva knows exactly how much trouble young children can get into when left alone long enough. So the two women stand, leaving the half drank tea on the table and start to try and locate the children. They find Billy, Fred, and George picking on Percy, which gets the twins and the oldest boy into trouble. After sending Billy, Fred, and George up to their room and making sure Percy and his fat rat aren't too badly scared, they head off to find the other four boys. It takes a lot longer to find the other four, especially since children as young as Harry, Ron and Dudley tend to take lots of naps, often times fighting sleep so much that they often pass out in random places surrounded by toys. Luckily it seems that Charlie was smart enough to keep the younger boys entertained by reading them books and Harry and Dudley were fascinated by the moving pictures inside the book. Minerva smiles at the innocence of the two boys despite the day they have had. That reminds Minerva that Harry and Dudley should see a healer, the bruises and in Harry's case starvation, should be looked after immediately. 

"Molly, could I use your fireplace to send Madam Pomfrey a fire message? Harry and Dudley should be looked after by a healer, and I know that Madam Pomfrey won't mention anything about who she's treating even to Dumbledore."

"I still don't know what he was thinking," Molly mutters, as she shows Minerva to a fireplace to use to call Madam Pomfrey. "Leaving Harry with muggles that he knew hated magic. Did he want the poor boy to turn into an Obscurial? Because that's what would have happened if the poor boy was constantly abused because he was using his magic."

"I know Molly," Minerva says, "I know."

Molly leaves Minerva to make the call to Madam Pomfrey so the two injured children could be healed as quickly as possible, in the meantime, Molly would feed little Ginny, then put her down for a nap, and then get dinner started, she would need more food than normal because of the three extra people she was cooking for. Although considering what she learned from Minerva, perhaps she should wait for Madam Pomfrey because Dudley and Harry might need special diets to help them recover. After feeding Ginny, which luckily made the baby girl fall asleep, Molly heads downstairs to ponder on if she start dinner before or after Madam Pomfrey gives her assessment on the boys.

Molly eventually decides she can't just be sitting doing nothing and starts dinner, sending a number of spells over a dozen or so pots and pans cooking any different foods. After making sure the spells are in place to keep the food from burning and that the food in the pots and pans will be stirring until Molly comes back, she leaves to see if Minerva has gotten through to Madam Pomfrey. 

When she enters the room where Minerva was sending the message to Madam Pomfrey, she's no longer in there, which means she's most likely gone back to where the boys are having books read to them by Charlie. So Molly heads back to where Harry, Ron, Dudley, and Charlie were, and just as she expected Minerva is in fact in there with Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello, Pomfrey." Molly greets, as she enters.

"Molly Weasley, just the woman I was hoping to see," Madam Pomfrey says, as she heals up a particularly angry looking wound on the hand of poor Dudley. "I'm just about done giving these two their checkups, and they will need special diets to help them recover from what magic won't be able to fix on its own. The two will also need a number of special potions, Harry potions to help him recover from the effects of malnutrition and both of them will need to be monitored, I don't like the possibility of either of them having the early stages of Obscurials. Also keep Dudley away from sweets, he's already got a cavity forming on one of his baby teeth." 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Molly says, as Madam Pomfrey hands her a roll of parchment containing all the things Dudley and Harry were going to need. 

"I just wish someone had called me in sooner," Madam Pomfrey says giving Minerva a cold look as if to say why didn't you call me sooner. 

"I should have called you sooner, you're right. But I wanted to get them out of harm's way and all logic left me."

"Are you staying for dinner Pomfrey?" 

"No, I'll be heading home, there's a lot to do before school starts up and it's always important to start early. I'll see myself out."

As Madam Pomfrey leaves Molly unrolls the parchment and looks over everything Harry and Dudley will be needing, a number of potions to offset the starvation, all of the vaccines they should receive that Ron already has, and weekly checkups by Madam Pomfrey until she's sure the boys are healthy. Unfortunately the potions Harry will be needing, and the diet he'll be on because of the effects of starvation, will be expensive. Minerva puts her hand out as if to ask for the parchment, which Molly hands over reluctantly. Minerva looks over everything that the boys will need and nods, "Don't worry about the expenses, Molly, I'll pay for the potions and have money sent to your account to help pay for the food."

"Minerva .." Molly says, about to protest.

"Don't worry about it Molly, I'm here to help, so let me help." 

"Alright. Well, dinner should be done soon, but I'll have to make some adjustments for Harry's diet, but other than that everything should be ready for when Arthur comes home. I can't see him sending Harry and Dudley away, they need our help."

"I'm sure Arthur will agree with you, you two have never sent anyone who needs help away, and you especially wouldn't send children away. I trust you two, I wouldn't have come here with them if I didn't."

Molly just smiles, if she was planning on saying anything she doesn't get a chance as the sound of Ginny crying sends Molly scurrying through the house to go pick up her daughter. Minerva wonders to herself how Molly can handle so many children, seven children, now nine if she can convince Arthur to take in the two little boys who need a safe place to stay, with loving people to take care of them. In truth, Minerva couldn't think of two parents more qualified to take care of children from the situation that Dudley and Harry have come from. Molly comes back in, now once again holding Ginny, who is making baby noises and grabbing at her shirt. Molly puts Ginny down onto the floor, and she starts crawling around, heading towards Charlie, most likely because he still is reading to the younger boys, and Ginny wants to look at the pictures. 

"Do you mind watching them, Minerva? I have to get things set up for dinner," Molly says.

"I don't mind, you do what you must."

Molly nods and heads off to the kitchen while Minerva takes a seat on the bed next to Charlie, who is currently struggling to read through the story of the Deathly Hallows, which Minerva doesn't really think is a story for children, but helps him read it to the little ones nonetheless. From somewhere downstairs the sound of a door opening and closing is heard, and then a call. "I'm home!" From Arthur. Minerva prepares herself for the upcoming conversation. 


	3. Chapter Three

### Chapter Three

"Molly dear," Arthur says, sounding tired as he enters the house, surprised at the lack of children greeting him. In fact, even when he enters the kitchen where his beloved wife is cooking, there are no children surrounding her and asking for goodies. This is very odd because there are usually children in sight because there are so many children. Arthur is a loving father but he knows that he and Molly have so many children.

"Hello Arthur, " Molly says, stirring what looks like a very plain soup of some type that Arthur knows Molly wouldn't usually be cooking.

"Where are the children? Also, what are you cooking?"

"Let's see... Bill and the twins are in their rooms for messing with Percy, Percy is in his room, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny are upstairs in Charlie's room with our guests."

"Our guests?"

"Yes, we had some unexpected guests stop by,  Professor McGonagall stopped by with some children."

"Professor McGonagall is here? Also what children? Muggle borns?"

"How about you go upstairs and tell everyone's dinner is ready and Professor McGonagall and I will explain everything."

Arthur knows that tone from his wife and decides to do what she's requesting, first heading up to Bill's room, telling him that dinner is almost ready and to head downstairs. Then he heads to get the twins, who are trying to throw their pillows out of their windows, and he sighs before sending them downstairs to eat. Percy is already heading down the stairs, he's a smart child, who probably already knew it was time to eat just based on routine. After moving out of the way of Percy, Arthur heads straight to Charlie's room where McGonagall is sitting and with Ron, two little boys that Arthur has never seen before, Charlie and Ginny. McGonagall nods in greeting before helping Charlie with a particularly difficult word in a book that he's reading out loud to the younger children.

"Dinner's ready," Arthur informs them.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall says, standing, and when she does the two children Arthur has never seen before stand up as well. In fact, Arthur is pretty sure both of them tensed up once they noticed him, which is odd because Arthur is far from a scary person. McGonagall heads past Arthur and the two boys scurry past as well, eyes downcast on the ground. Arthur frowns, but picks up little Ginny and motioning for Charlie to follow him. They head downstairs, with Arthur wondering who the children with McGonagall are and why they are so skittish. Arthur is worried, no child should look that scared around an adult who is clearly no threat.

When Arthur gets downstairs Molly is already serving all the children, the dark haired child that followed McGonagall down the stairs is being served the very plain looking soup, and everyone else is being served the food that Molly would normally make for dinner. Arthur sits Ginny down in her highchair and then takes his seat as Molly hands him a plate of food.

The children, being the innocents that they are, are telling jokes to each other and laughing at each other and playing around with their food as well as kicking each other under the table. Arthur smiles at the children, despite the fact that he can feel the tension coming off of McGonagall and his wife, something's not right.

"So... Am I going to be introduced to these two charming boys?" Arthur says, trying to relieve some of the tension.

McGonagall and Molly share a look, then sigh as if they were both trying to think of exactly how to introduce the two. "This is Dudley," McGonagall says, motioning to the blond boy who is currently picking at the food in front of him. "And this is Dudley's cousin Harry..."

Arthur has a distinct feeling that McGonagall is leaving out some of the details about the children but he decides not to push it just yet, not in front of all the children.

"So, what brings you and the children to the Burrow Professor McGonagall?"

"That's not a story she should share at the table dear," Molly says,  "How about you tell us about your day."

"It was long honey," Arthur says exhaustion seeping into his voice. "With You-Know-Who having not been gone for even a year yet we're all so busy with trails and hunting down cursed objects and poisons and Death Eaters. It's been exhausting."

"That's terrible dear," Molly says, although it's clear that she's thinking about something much different than what Arthur is talking about. "I'm sure you and the Ministry will be able to get everything taken care of soon, at least you're doing your best to help."

Arthur nods even though he doesn't think that Molly is listening or even paying much attention to what he's saying, it's more like she's very worried about something he hasn't been let in on yet. Dinner hits a tense note as Harry starts panicking when he accidentally knocks over a cup and breaks it, causing him to panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" Harry says, tears running down his face as he jumps off his chair and starts freaking out looking for a broom and dust pan. Molly, who has had so much practice as a mother after all her children, immediately jumps up and rushes to Harry.

"Shhh," Molly says, picking up Harry, and holding him close. "It's okay Harry, you don't have to clean it up and you did nothing wrong."

"B-but I broked a glass! Uncle Vernon will be angry!"

"Uncle Vernon can't get you here Harry," Molly says, and Arthur is just starting to piece together exactly what's going on here.

"Are you sure?" Harry says, still scared.

"Yes," Molly says reassuringly. "You're safe here."

Harry sniffles but begins calming down, and McGonagall presses her lips into a thin line as if she's very angry at whoever 'Uncle Vernon' is. Arthur doesn't know as much as he'd like to know about the situation but he's also angry at 'Uncle Vernon' for making this poor child as scared as he is.

"Kids," Molly says, "Everyone go up to your rooms, now. Mommy and Daddy need to talk to Professor McGonagall about adult things. Bill, Dudley will be staying in your room for right now and Harry will be staying in Ron's room, make sure they get there."

Molly puts the now calm Harry down, and all the children file out of the room except for little Ginny who is still sitting in her highchair, currently playing in some baby food. Molly waits a few seconds before sitting down at the table again and sighing loudly.

"What have those children been through?" Arthur asks/

"Minerva rescued them from an abusive family, Dudley's father, Vernon was a muggle who hated magic and tried to beat it out of him and Harry."

"Why wasn't Harry with his parents and how did you find out about the abuse Minerva?"

"That's the other thing," Minerva says softly. "Harry is /that/ Harry, Harry Potter."

"That was Harry Potter?!" Arthur says, shock clear in his voice.

"Yes..."

"So, what are they doing here?" Arthur asks.

"Minerva wanted us to watch over them for a little while but I said we'd adopt them. I can't stand the thought of them being moved from place to place and being used to further someone's social standing." Molly admits.

Arthur understands what Molly means exactly, the wizarding world isn't always a good place, and not everyone in it is innocent or even nice, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters were proof enough of that.

"I understand Molly dear. We'll take them in. It won't be easy, with Bill heading to Hogwarts this school year, but we'll make do. We always make do, and we can't just leave those poor boys to their own devices."

"Don't worry about making do," Minerva says. "I've already volunteered to help with the expenses of raising Harry and Dudley, and I'm going to pull some strings to get you some financial assistance with sending Bill and everyone else to Hogwarts."

"But you will probably have to pull some strings at work to get us custody of the two of them, and to keep this under wraps, we want as few people as possible to know that Harry's here. This includes Dumbledore."

"Why can't we let Dumbledore know that Harry's here?" Arthur asks confused.

"He's the reason Harry was left with his horrible relative in the first place," Minerva says darkly. "I don't understand why he did it but he decided that leaving him there was a good idea, but I don't know what he'll do if he finds out that Harry is no longer there."

"I'm sure that Dumbledore didn't know how bad things were going to be when he left him there," Arthur says, not willing to think of Dumbledore as someone who would willingly endanger a child, especially when he's in charge of a whole school of children.

"He had someone watching over Harry, who I'm sure reported the abuse," Minerva explains. "And he did nothing about it. I don't want to risk Harry going back to the Dursley's and I'm not going to risk Dumbledore sending him back."

"I agree with Minerva," Molly says, "From what I understand it was well known by Dumbledore that Lily's sister and her husband hated everything to do with magic and were estranged from Lily. How could anyone trust a magical child to people who are known haters of magic and who already disowned one family member for having magic."

That was suspicious Arthur had to admit because knowing that someone hated magic and sending a magic child was almost like sentencing that child to a life of hardship. There was also the fact that with leaving a magic child with people who were known to hate and be afraid of magic was risking that child becoming an obsucrial and that would be dangerous to both the magical and muggle worlds.

"I'll see if I can pull some strings and streamline the adoption so that very few people know about it, and I'll swear anyone who does find about it to secrecy from an unbreakable vow. It's best that way."

Molly and Minerva nod in agreement, it was best to keep this as secret as possible, even to the point of making people take an unbreakable vow to keep it secret.

"We also need to figure out what and when we're going to tell Harry about his parents, and about what happened with You-Know-Who. He can't go blindly into the wizarding world without knowing why everyone knows who he is and what he did when he doesn't even know what he did. He's famous and he deserves to know why, why he doesn't have his parents, and why some people will want to use him." Molly says.

"This isn't something we can just tell him overnight, and we'll need to explain it to the other children as well. They can't just go around telling everyone Harry Potter is their new brother," Minerva says calmly. "Especially since William will be heading off to Hogwarts this year, and if he talks it'll get onto the gossip chain and Dumbledore will know faster than you can say 'Obscurial.'"

"We'll figure something out," Molly says. "We can always just not tell them who Harry really is until Harry has to go to Hogwarts, we can change his name and hide his scar with magic."

"That's a possibility," Minerva agrees. "Since you will be adopting him you can change his name at the Ministry and I'll change his name at Hogwarts."

"It's a plan," Arthur says. "I can do that but it won't be easy, especially since we are trying to hide this."

"We'll find a way. Now, we should make sure those children are all in bed." Molly says, standing from her seat and picking up Ginny from her highchair.

"I'll be off then," Minerva says. "I'll be back tomorrow if I can, and if not I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'll see you out then," Arthur says.

Arthur heads outside with Minerva and watches as she disappears, meanwhile Molly heads upstairs and puts Ginny to bed. After making sure Ginny is safe in her crib, Molly does her rounds, checking on Bill and Dudley, then Charlie, then Fred and George, then Percy, and finally Harry and Ron, smiling softly at all of her children, safe in bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just thought I'd let you know you can request prompt on my Tumblr page, which will be linked in the end notes. I also explain some things about the reasoning behind a lot of stuff, including the title and why I decided to start writing this. That's all on my Tumblr if you're interested.
> 
> Also, yeah I don't own the Harry Potter series.

###  Chapter Four

Molly Weasley was used to waking up early to take care of her family, cooking her husband and children breakfast before her husband went off to work, putting up cleaning spells, beginning her children's studies to get them prepared for Hogwarts, and making sure her children are safe and healthy.  She was also used to her children coming into her room at all hours of the day and night, looking for comfort from dangers, injuries, and nightmares. So when her youngest son wakes her up by pulling on her pajamas sleeve, she wakes quickly to see what is wrong.

The sun is just starting to rise, meaning it's about an hour before Molly usually gets up, but protecting her children from dangers real or imagined was what she did best, no matter the time. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up, noticing the smaller dark haired boy half hiding behind Ron. It takes her only a few seconds to remember that Harry and his cousin Dudley are staying with her family. 

"What's wrong, Ron, Harry?" She asks, voice soft and soothing. Harry is quite, staying half hidden behind Ron as if using him as a shield in case Molly decided to get angry so that Harry would be able to flee if necessary. 

"'Arry had a nightmare," Ron says, still a little tired. 

"Do you want to talk about it, Harry?"

Harry shakes his head quickly, it's clear that he isn't willing to open up just yet but Molly wasn't going to force him to open up. Harry would adjust with time and she and Arthur would love and care for him and Dudley until what they went through had faded into nothing. Ron looks worried though, he's a smart child when he wants to be, and he probably knows more about the nightmare than Molly would for some time. 

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to tell me. How about we head downstairs and you two can help me start breakfast!" 

Ron looks excited at the idea of getting to help with breakfast, helping Mom cook always guarantees to get the first serving of food, and any extras from the batter or juice that she makes. Harry, on the other hand, looks skeptical, as if he doesn't believe that Molly is just giving up so easily, or perhaps he doesn't believe that getting breakfast would be so easy.

"Let's go!" Ron yells, making Harry jump and making Arthur stir in his sleep. Ron grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of Molly's room. Molly tries to suppress her worry as she gets out of bed and gets dressed for her day. As soon as she's in comfortable clothing Molly goes to check on Ginny, who is still sleeping away in her crib, before heading downstairs to cook breakfast. Ron has already headed outside to collect some eggs, but Harry is sitting stiffly at the table, and he almost jumps when Molly enters the room.

"I'm sorry," Harry says.

"You don't need to be sorry Harry dear. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Milk? Juice?" 

"Milk," Harry says softly, so softly that Molly barely heard him. 

"Milk it is," she says, pulling out her wand and waving it, a pitcher of milk and a glass come floating over to Harry. The pitcher pours a perfect glass of milk as Molly gets a pan out for starting pancakes, you can never go wrong with pancakes. Harry watches wide eyed as Molly uses magic to help her with her tasks, and she can just barely hear a small, "Whoa." From the scared boy.

Just as Molly is putting some flour into a mixing bowl when Ron comes in, covered head to toe in dirt, and carrying a basket filled with eggs. Molly smiles brightly at her son, even if he is tracking dirt into the kitchen and is dropping an egg or two onto the floor making a mess. Harry looks horrified though as if the mess was dangerous, and Molly can see him flinch every time an egg hits the floor or Ron tracks dirt further into the house. 

"I got the eggs," Ron almost yells proudly presenting the basket of eggs to Molly. 

She smiles and takes the basket, breaking six eggs straight into the flour. "Good job, Ron. Would you like some milk with Harry?" Ron nods and takes a seat next to Harry, still messy as can be, another cup floats out of the cabinet and the pitcher fills it with milk. Ron grabs the milk and starts drinking it, Harry is getting down off his chair and heading towards a mop on the other side of the kitchen. 

"What are you doing Harry," Molly asks him.

"Cleaning up," Harry says.

"No need I'll get it." Molly waves her wand once and the broom and mops start moving and cleaning up the mess on their own, and as soon as it's done they put themselves away. 

"How'd you do that Mrs. Weasy?" Harry asks Molly smiles at his mispronounced way of saying her last name.

"Call me Molly," she says. 

"Sorry Miss Molly," Harry says, heading back to his seat.

"No, just Molly, dear." 

"Alright." 

Harry has sat next to Ron, slowly sipping his milk, while Molly gets back to making the pancake batter, humming a soft lullaby as she goes. Soon the batter is done and she's carefully pouring it into the pan with melted butter already simmering in it, after a wave of her wand the table is set with eleven places, and a plate is set up next to the stove so that Molly can flip the pancakes onto it. From somewhere in the house Molly hears crying, with a quick and simple charm Molly gets the pancakes to start flipping themselves.

"Stay put boys," Molly says using her 'Mom voice' on the two to make it clear they are not to move. She heads straight to Ginny's room, where she assumes that the crying is coming from, but Ginny is still fast asleep. Molly frowns, most of her boys had stopped crying except when they get injured, so Molly starts going through her children's rooms to figure out where the crying is coming from. When she gets to Bill's room the crying sounds the loudest and Molly cracks the door open to check on the two boys in the room. Bill is still fast asleep but Dudley is curled on the bed that was transfigured for him sobbing into the pillow. Molly frowns and opens the door heading over to the child, "Hey Dudley," she says softly. "What's up?"

"I miss my Mommy!" He sobs. 

Molly puts her hand gently on Dudley's soft blonde hair and strokes it. "You see Dudley, your mother loved you very much but she knew that you would be safer with someone else. She loves you so much that she had to let you go so that she would know that you'd be safe. Now, would you like to come downstairs and join your cousin at the breakfast table?"

Dudley pauses, but then nods, sniffling as Molly helps him down from the bed, "You go downstairs and to the kitchen, do you remember how to get there?" Dudley nods. "Then go head down there, I'm going to wake up Bill, okay?"

"O-okay," Dudley says softly before heading out of the room. Molly sighs, she knew this wouldn't be easy, and it looks like she was right. So she focuses on doing what she does best, taking care of her family, she wakes Bill and sends him down to the breakfast table, then goes and does the same for her other sons. She heads back to Ginny's room to find the baby having just starting to wake up, and so she picks up the small child and heads back to the kitchen. Now with Ginny in her arms, Molly heads to the kitchen, wand out to assist with cooking and taking care of the nine children she's responsible for. With a flick of her wand, each of the boys has a drink of their choice, Molly knowing well what each of her children wants, and Dudley was demanding milk from her the second she walked in. 

"Dudley we don't scream and demand what we want," Molly says sternly. "We ask politely and then wait for it." 

"But Harry has milk and I want milk!" Dudley demands.

"Dudley, I won't say it again, we don't demand things. It'll be a time out if you do it again." 

Molly's 'Mom voice' does the trick and Dudley stops demanding but does pout after all the other boys have gotten their drinks Dudley's milk is poured and given to him. The pancakes are almost done and Molly gets started on making eggs and bacon with one spell and starting to make Ginny some food as well. The food is all done quickly and is sent flying to each of the boys sitting around the table waiting for their food. They immediately start digging in, but Harry notices that his food looks slightly different and he has slightly smaller portions than the others.

"Molly... I don’t have as much food as everyone else..." 

"I know dear," she replies. "It's just the doctor's orders dear, as soon as we're sure you're healthy and healed you'll get as much food as everyone else okay?"

"Okay." 

"Good now everyone eat up." 

"What about Dad?" Bill asks.

Molly had completely forgotten about Arthur! She'd been so busy making sure that all the kids were being fed and breakfast was being made, and everything else that was necessary. Putting Ginny in her highchair Molly hurries to get Arthur, who is somehow still asleep despite all the noise that Molly and the kids were making. Molly shakes Arthur awake, "Time for breakfast." She tells him as he looks around sleepily. "The kids are already downstairs eating." 

Arthur gets out of bed, still barely awake, and follows Molly back downstairs. There's a plate of food laid out for him already so somewhere in her sub-conscience Molly did remember that Arthur had to eat breakfast. Now everyone digs in, as Molly alternates back and forth from feeding Ginny and eating her own breakfast. Breakfast is a lot lighter of an affair then dinner was last night, the kids are all adjusting well it seems.

"Ron's gonna show us the garden," Harry tells Dudley, excitement in his voice.

"Ron, I don't want you, Harry and Dudley going outside without me or one of your older brothers watching you," Molly says, "Harry and Dudley don't know the area and I don't want to risk them getting lost, understand?"

"Yes Mommy," Ron says. 

"Good, and Billy, Charlie, you aren't to let them wander too far from home okay? It's not safe, and when they go through the garden be watchful for the gnomes." 

"Yes Mom," the two oldest boys say. 

"Can we show Dudley and Harry our toy broomsticks?" Fred asks excitedly. 

"Yes, but no flying without me out there to supervise."

"But that's no fun!" George protests.

"Well Harry and Dudley are new to magic and it's not safe for them to start playing with broomsticks without supervision."

"Fine." The twins whine, clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

"When you are done put your dishes into the sink," Molly tells Harry and Dudley. "I'll get around to washing them." 

"Molly," Harry says softly. "We don't have clean clothes... And we no took baths."

Molly feels like hitting herself, she forgot that Minerva didn't think very far ahead when she took the boys and probably didn't think to look to grab their clothing, and she didn't let them take baths the night before.

"You can probably fit in Ron's clothing Harry, and Dudley I think I can fix some of Percy's old things to fit you. You both can take baths tonight before bed. Now if you are all done eating you can go play."

All the boys clear their dishes from the table and rush to play outside, making Molly smile. No matter what those two are still just children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awtuscanywriting


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.

###  Chapter Five

As soon as Molly was sure the boys were all outside, she put  Ginny in her playpen and set up a privacy ward so she could talk to Arthur without any of the children eavesdropping as Fred and George had already started to take to. With a flick of her wand, the dishes and pans start cleaning themselves and she slumps down in her seat next to the Arthur.

"The boys are adjusting well all things considered," Arthur says hopefully.

"Dudley misses his mother and Harry had a nightmare," Molly says, "He wouldn't tell me about it and I can only imagine how bad it must have been for it to have woken Ron was well."

Ron is a heavy sleeper, even when he was a baby he could sleep through even his brothers' throwing temper tantrums. It was a worrying thought that Harry's nightmares had awoken Ron when few things had been able to before. 

"They've been through much more than any child their age should," Arthur admits. "We can do what we can to help them, be patient with them, limit our yelling and not be too shocked when the flinch when we attempt to touch them." 

Molly nods, she knows that's something that the two of them will have to adjust to, their boys and Ginny are affectionate and love attention, but Harry and Dudley might not be that way at first. They had just come from a place where they weren't safe and they didn't know Arthur or Molly well yet, so they were probably more terrified than they were letting on. 

"There's also the issue of You-Know-Who's followers," Molly says hesitantly. "If they find out that Harry is here, we could all be in danger, especially Harry and Dudley."

"We'll put up protection charms, we'll have Minerva help us as much as possible, we'll do whatever it takes to keep all of the children safe." 

"But... We aren't just keeping them safe from Death Eaters, but from Dumbledore too... He left those children in an abusive household and Minerva is convinced he'd send them back if he were to learn they weren't there any longer." Molly implies what's been on both Arthur's and her minds since Minerva explained the situation, the thought that Dumbledore wasn't to be trusted with the welfare of two children, and if he couldn't be trusted with those children could he be trusted with any children? 

"We'll do what we must to keep them safe, even if it means shielding them from Albus Dumbledore," Arthur says, although he is a bit hesitant as he says it as if he can hardly believe what he's saying.

"How could he risk the safety of a child, any child," Molly whispers. "He's supposed to keep children safe and make sure they learn, but he left a child with people he knew hated magic."

"I know," is all Arthur can manage to say. 

"We might even need to put up a Fidelius Charm on the house," Molly says, knowing that the Fidelius Charm is usually a last resort but putting it and a number of other wards on the house would keep all of the inhabitants safe from anyone looking for the place, including Dumbledore. 

Arthur just nodded, knowing that Molly was not someone to challenge when she has made up her mind, and Arthur knows that despite settling in as a stay at home mom Molly is still a force to be reckoned with when it comes to magic. The plates in the background are all done washing and Molly, without even turning to look at the clean plates, flicks her wand wordlessly and the plates and pots start putting themselves away. Molly is, as always, great at wordless magic, which is something Arthur has always admired, even when the magic is just being used for household things.

"There's also the problem of the how and when to tell Harry about what happened," Arthur says cautiously.

"That can wait," Molly says sternly. "He needs to be allowed to just be a child, with no hint of his fame or the expectations of the wizarding world. When he starts asking questions we'll do our best to explain things to him, but until then we shouldn't try to force all the things he'll eventually have to face on him when he's still just a child." 

Arthur nods again, accepting that Molly is right because Harry is really just a child, a child who shouldn't have to bear the burden of the expectations of selfish adults. A child who is currently outside playing with other children of his own age like a child should be and not being forced to become an adult. Molly brings down the privacy charm and smiles softly at her husband, "Go get ready for work dear, I'll take Ginny outside so I  can keep an eye on those wild children of ours." 

Arthur kisses Molly's cheek quickly before he heads upstairs and Molly takes Ginny, who is playing with some magic toys, from her playpen and heads outside. 

Outside the boys are chasing gnomes, which makes Molly sigh as she's certain she specifically told the boys to avoid the gnomes. When Fred and George spot Molly they smile widely and mischievously, and Molly knows exactly what they are thinking.

"Yes," she says before the boys can even ask the question she knows is burning in their mind. The twins smirk and rush pass Molly straight into the house and if Molly is right they are heading straight to their room in order to get their toy broomstick. Ron, Harry, and Dudley are trying to trip a particularly nasty looking gnome who is saying things that Molly prays the three young boys don't pick up on. Fred and George come rushing back outside, toy brooms, hand me downs from Charlie and Bill, in hand. The twins rush straight to the trio of two-year-olds, Ron loos immediately looks excited but Dudley and Harry just look confused. 

"Wh't's that?" Dudley asks gnome was forgotten in favor of looking at the two slightly beaten up toy brooms. 

"It's our toy brooms! You can fly on them," George says proudly.

Harry and Dudley look unconvinced like they highly doubt that the tiny brooms will be able to do anything more than move some dirt poorly. 

"How about you let Ron go first so Harry and Dudley can see how it works," Molly suggests calmly as Fred and George start trying to explain the flying brooms to the unbelieving Harry and Dudley.

Fred and George share a look and then decide without words, that yes letting Ron go first is a good idea. 

"Ronnikins let's show these two how it works!" George says, as Fred hands his toy broom to Ron, who has been on it at least twice since his second birthday. Ron gets on the broom and kicks off the ground, the small broom only going a few feet, perhaps two or three, off the ground leaving Harry and Dudley staring in awe. Ron starts flying about, going slowly here and there as Harry and Dudley leap to their feet and go over to Fred and George.

"I wanna try!" The two cry, staring intently at the other broom that is in George's hands. 

"I don't know," George starts.

"You didn't believe us," Fred continues.

"When we told you they could fly," George finishes. 

Molly has never been sure how the two can do that, finishing each other's conversations and seeming to speak to each other without words and with just eye contact. Maybe it was a special magic that only twins could possess, that was Molly's thoughts on the matter. 

"We're sorry!" Harry says, "We shouldn't ha'e doubted you!"

"Right you are," George and Fred say together.

"Let them play with the broom boys," Molly says sternly, making it clear she won't tolerate the two being mean to the younger boys. 

Fred and George listen, offering the broom to Harry, which gets Dudley mad, and he pushes Harry so he can steal the broom. Molly is up in a second, not tolerating bullying between her children. 

"Dudley," she says heading over to him a stern look on her face. "There was no reason that! You, Harry and Ron, can take turns on the toy brooms, there's no reason to fight over them. Now come sit next to me on the steps young man, you are in time out." 

Dudley frowns and opens his mouth as if to protest but the look on Molly's face makes it clear she won't listen to any protests. Dudley frowns but follows Molly back to the steps for his timeout, while Harry gets on his broom and starts chasing after Ron on the brooms playing a flying version of tag. After a bit, Molly looks at Dudley and smiles softly, "Go and play." 

Dudley immediately rushes over to where Harry and Ron are playing, he looks at them and asks softly, "Can I have a turn?" 

Harry and Ron share a look and then Ron reluctantly lands, maybe because he knows he'd be put in time out if he doesn't share. Harry and Dudley now fly with Ron chasing them from the ground occasionally hitting their feet to get their attention. Molly occasionally reminds the boys to share, which makes them switch who is on the ground and who is on the brooms. Fred and George, Molly notices after a bit, have decided to go torment Percy by stealing Scabbers the rat. They are running with the rat, constantly trying to trick Percy about which twin is which and which is holding the rat. 

"Give Percy back his rat George," Molly says, looking at the twin with the rat. 

"I'm Fred!" The twin says irritatedly.

"Fine, Fred give Percy back his rat." 

"But Mom," the other twin says, "I'm Fred, not him!" 

"I'm sorry Fred," Molly says. "George don't pretend to be your brother to get out of trouble."

"We're pulling your leg Mom," the twin with the rat says. "I really am Fred."

Molly sighs and looks at Ginny. "Oh Ginny, please don't inherit the prankster traits of your brothers." 

Luckily George and Fred listen to their mother and return the rat to their brother while Ron, Harry, and Dudley have somehow managed a perfect balance of who gets to fly and who is running about on the ground and for how long. Molly feels a rush of pride as she looks out over all the children, all her children, playing in the yard of her home. When Ginny starts fussing Molly decides it's time for everyone to come in and have lunch.

"Who wants lunch," she calls. All the boys stop what they are doing, and come rushing over the temptation of snacks enough to bring all of them to Molly. Molly smiles at them and heads inside, the boys following after her, with a flick of her wand a number of sandwiches come flying from the fridge landing on plates that land on the table. Ginny gets placed in her highchair so Molly can feed her. There's very little noise as the boys eat, probably because everyone was a bit tired and definitely starving from the morning full of fun and discoveries. After lunch, Ginny, Harry, Dudley, and Ron are being put down for a nap.

Ginny is an easy child to put down for naps, she's fast asleep almost as soon as she hits the bed, but Ron has taken to hating naps and Molly can imagine Harry and Dudley are very similar but young kids need plenty of rest to grow big and strong.

"Molly," Harry says sleepily after Molly got done reading him, Ron and Dudley a story, Dudley, and Ron had already fallen asleep in Ron's bed halfway through.

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"Thanks."

Molly doesn't need to ask what for, she knows exactly what Harry's thanking her for, she just smiles as Harry drifts off to sleep. She then heads back downstairs where her older kids are playing with some of their toys. A knock at the door has Molly raising an eyebrow, and she goes to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned it yet, but writing this is a dream for me. I love writing, and Harry Potter was one of the first book series I ever read and it spawned my love of reading and writing. Unfortunately, I understood Harry's home life a bit better than one would think.
> 
> Sorry for the light bummer, anyway check out my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awtuscanywriting

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed check out my Tumblr; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awtuscanywriting


End file.
